Cutlery place settings of this type are known for leisure-time purposes, such as for picnics, camping and the like, in which the knife, fork and spoon which are made entirely of metal are joined together detachably via a headed pin which is secured in the handle of the spoon and may penetrate through longitudinal slits in the handles of the fork and knife. The slits each have at one end an enlarged opening for the head of the pin to pass through. In order to join the knife, fork and spoon of this known leisure-time cutlery place setting, the knife and the fork have to be attached to the headed pin which is permanently secured to the spoon and are then moved into the clamping position which they may occupy when all three components are in an exactly aligned position. This alignment has to be effected by eye. In addition, the pin which is always present on the spoon is unattractive and may also lead to injuries, and dirt may accumulate in the slots of the knife and fork. In this design, the knife, fork and spoon have to be made of metal in order to withstand the strains caused by the pin joint, i.e. they cannot be produced from a plastic material which can be attractively moulded and is easy to clean. All the components are always exposed so that they have to be cleaned before use as well as afterwards.